Hope
by DrChaseIsLove
Summary: I’m just hoping, she had said, but she had never realized that that hope had been burning since she arrived, and had kept her going all these years." A really short drabble on Chase & Cameron based on the episode "Saviors." WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EP 5x21


**A/N-**** CHASE AND CAMERON GOT ENGAGED!! 33**

**Ha I was SO sad when they sort of broke up in the middle of the episode, but the ending makes up for it. Anyways this is just a really short oneshot drabble-y thing that I just had the idea for after last night. It probably stinks, but I haven't written anything in a while that isn't an AP essay, so being nice would be fantastic. Comments are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D., any of the characters or the plotline. If I did, I never would have gotten rid of the old team.**

**Hope**

_I'm just hoping,_ she had said, standing there in the room where he had so long ago left her flowers. Chase had been silent for a moment, then stepped toward her, kneeling and taking her hand. _Yes,_ she said. _Yes a thousand times over,_ she thought.

"Come with me," Chase said after a moment or two, tugging her hand and leading her out into the halls of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" she laughed breathily, trying to keep up.

Chase turned around and smiled his charming Aussie smile, "You'll see."

Tile clicked under their feet as they passed House's office, the Pathology lab, patient rooms, janitor's closets, sleep labs, and the clinic. People looked up with curiosity, but neither Chase, nor Cameron cared. Something about their connected movement made them experience a sensation totally new; like they were the only two people in the world.

They kept moving until they were outside the front doors of Princeton-Plainsboro, where they stopped, laughing and breathing heavily.

"What on earth was that for?" Cameron said between breaths. It took Chase a moment to regain his breath, before taking her other hand.

"Do you remember this spot?" A glint was forming in his eyes. Cameron gave a suspicious look.

"Of course I do. I pass it every day on my way in to the ER. Of course, I have a feeling that's not what you meant."

Chase smiled and began to explain. "Two years ago you proposed that we have sex with no strings attached. That was right here. A few months later I proposed that we stop ignoring emotions, and start having a relationship. That was right here. Well," He let go of one of Cameron's hands and reached into his pocket. "Now I'm proposing that we get married, and I hope to God your answer is different than the last time I suggested something right here."

Cameron let out a small laugh, tears forming again.

"So," he knelt down, opening the box to reveal a perfectly cut diamond. Cameron's head began to swirl with wonderful thoughts and she could barely make out his next few words. "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

She smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Yes. Yes a thousand times over." He let out a breath of relief and rose to meet his new fiancé in a kiss whose perfection was unparalleled by any other.

But unlike the kiss, they knew their marriage wouldn't be perfect. They knew it would have ups and downs, good days and bad days, and fights and make-ups, but they also knew that they had what it takes to make it through. The hospital had trained them well when it came to being honest with those that matter, and strong in the face of life's challenges.

Overall, Princeton-Plainsboro had given them hope; hope that saved lives, hope that inspired, and hope that made them love through all sorts of difficult times. Standing here in front of the place that had given them so much, neither could imagine being anywhere else.

_I'm just hoping,_ she had said, but she had never realized that that hope had been burning since she arrived, and had kept her going all these years. It had manifested itself in different ways, sometimes almost fading out, but finally it had settled. To Cameron, Chase was this hope.

After a few moments, he pulled away and said, smiling wide,

"Hey Cameron, it's Tuesday."

**A/N-**** So there it is. Yay for finally getting engaged! If you enjoyed it (or even if you hated it), then review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
